


A New Prison

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Based on a Dream, Forced God Of Destruction Error, Hurt/No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Ink is a bad person, Prison, poor error, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Error has been abused all his life. He's been forced to destroy. He'd been forced to kill. He's been hurt. Stabbed. Drowned. Beaten into a broken husk of himself. But that's what he has to go through to make sure his Multiverse keeps living.But no one appreciates the sentiment. The needed evil. Especially not the Creator, Ink.Their solution? Make a prison for him...and throw away the key.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/gifts).



> .....I'm sorry. This was a very vivid dream I had and I just...I had to write it. Maybe it was because I was reading Healing What Has Been Broken by Harrish6 before I went to bed. Maybe the words Ink said about putting Error in a prison and how abused he is prompted my brain to come up with this. 
> 
> However it went down, this is the result. And I'm sharing it with you. To Harrish6...um...please forgive me for hurting your favorite character. 
> 
> *Hides away in a steel fortress from the upcoming hate*

The black glitching skeleton jumped through a portal of a new AU, intending to destroy it. He sighed internally. He had thought Inky would have been finished with creating AUs for a while. Error thought he had finally gotten the break he wanted. But when does he ever get what he wants? He has to destroy AUs to keep the balance in check. Even if he was hated and beaten for it, it was his forced job. His fate. 

Once he landed in this new AU, he stopped. This AU feels...empty. And not of life, of monsters and humans. It feels...wrong. A chill went down his spine at this weird feeling. 

Looking around, he knew why. This AU is almost exactly like the Anti-Void. A vast room. But with actual walls, a big purple room with a violet ceiling and dark purple floors and walls. What made him shudder were the torture equipments strewn- no, _placed_ about. Almost all were made of metal and most of it had sharp spikes, blades and all in between. Chairs with straps. Wooden stocks. Metal tables. Cages. And not all are physical torture equipments either. He can see electric chairs and other equipment to torture the mind. Mental. Physical. Sexual. He can see all of them and more right here in this very room. It sent a fearful chill down his spine. 

It was horrific. This room was made specially for one use. It was sick. He wondered what poor Soul had to be trapped in this place to suffer. What Sans or Papyrus had to suffer this fate because of Inky. Had to die here...tortured to dust. He wished he could find them and maybe...give them freedom. Freedom he didn't have. Killing them and this AU so that it will no longer exist and the person in it will receive peace from this terrible fate. 

He shook his skull to get rid of his thoughts. He came here to destroy. Not to wander. He raised his hand to summon his strings when he felt it. The telltale magic of his rival, Ink. 

He looked around frantically in search of him and he found him. Leaning on a large metal cage, was Inky. He was smirking. Red eyes trained on him with arms crossed and leaning in an almost confident fashion. This...isn't good. 

"Hello Error. You like this place?" Inky asked, gesturing to the vast amount of torture equipment strewn about like breadcrums all around this vast purple room. 

Error looked at him warily, feeling apprehensive at his question. " **iT's...vERy DaRK**."

To Error's surprise, Inky chuckled. Sounding almost too sinister. "I'm glad you think so Error." he lowered his skull and his smirk widened. "Cause you're the only resident here."

Error took a step back and his eyes widened in fear. " **w-WhAT?** "

"You said you don't have an AU-" Inky spoke while waving around his hand almost nonchalantly, but deep in his tone is something darker. Each word send dread and fear through the glitching skeleton's mangled Soul. "-so I made one for you. Fitting considering how you ruined MY AUs because you hated them. Now you don't have a reason to destroy them anymore. You have your own."

Error gets the feeling that he needs to leave. NOW.  

Using a hand, he made a portal to somewhere random. He had to get away from here. If Inky's correct, he doesn't want to be trapped in another place with constant torture. 

" **YoU cAN kEEp ThIS AU INkY. I'Ll gO FiNd aNOthER-** " Error was stopped abruptly when a purple metal chain was wrapped around his other wrist. He looked down at it with small multicoloured eye lights as he tugged. It wouldn't budge. That sent pure terror and panic through him. 

Inky's sinister laugh echoed in this empty room. "You can't leave Error. Your code has been implemented in this AU. Granted, it was difficult but it was worth it." Inky watched as Error struggled from the tight grip of the chain. The clinks of chains sounded like a victory to the colourful skeleton. He won't break free from that. This place was made to contain Error. A prison. Error will no longer destroy any of Ink's creations anymore. Everyone will be safe from his destruction. 

Error pulled at the chain wrapped around his wrist with all his might. But it wouldn't budge. It wouldn't let go nor loosen. He still tried. He tugged and pulled as hard as he can, his struggles growing harder with each word Inky spoke. No. No! No he can't stay here. He can't! He doesn't want to! Inky can't do this to him! He _can't!_

Error can't die. High glitching HP and LV and being a part of the balance means that he can't die. If he stays here like Inky intended, he'll stay here being tortured forever. He doesn't want that. He'll destroy less AUs! He'll stay in the Anti-Void with the voices! He'll even take all the abuse without a complaint! _Just anything except staying here in isolation and pain!!!_

Inky smiled in satisfaction before walking away to a colourful portal. "Have fun here Error. It'll be the last place you'll be."

Error looked at Inky desperately. His eyes pleading and his bones shaking. Tear dotted the corners of his eyes as he felt true dread and terror. " **I-InKy. InKY PleASE! pLeaSE dOn't lEAve mE hERe! PlEaSE!** " Error begged screaming. He begged with tears streaming down his scarred face as he watched the colourful skeleton leave. 

" **InK pLeAse! _PleASe!_ meRCY!!!**"

Inky paused before leaving through the portal. Error felt hope bloom in his chest at that. Maybe he would grant him mercy? Maybe he changed his mind?

He should know better than to hope. 

Ink tilted his skull to look at Error over his shoulder. His eyes cold and dead. "Destruction doesn't deserve mercy."

Error gasped at his words as Ink turned away and began walking towards the portal again. " **PleaSE! PLeASE dOn'T leAVe mE HeRE! PlEASe! INkY!!!** "

Ink ignored his words and left through the portal, leaving Error alone in his prison of torture. Forever.


	2. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is found and rescued. Shattered but alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it. Here it is. Have fun!

Razor grumbled as he jumped through a random portal, a dusty AU crumbling behind him. Thankfully Data got that one just as he finished. He crossed off another number in his mind, that was his 35th copy today. He groaned under his breath. He hated doing this. He hated destroying whole AUs every day. But he had to do it. Because of that **Creator.**

It's been three months since the Destroyer disappeared. A few AUs had collided and crumbled, his AU was one of them. He watched as everyone slowly died suffering, glitching and slowly dusted. He watched Papyrus die suffering. Before he died, he saw someone dusting other monsters. No malice, just sorrow in their kills. 

The monster introduced himself as Killer. Killer told him what was happening, why this was happening. 

There were more AUs. More worlds just like his. There used to be someone protecting the AUs from destruction but that person disappeared one day. Rumoured to be dead, killed by Ink. Now the Multiverse was overcrowded, everything is at risk. Others will meet the same fate as his AU. They will crumble into nothing when the AUs touched. If they're lucky, it won't touch the major AUs which would cause a chain reaction of pure destruction. 

Seeing his Papyrus die and the knowledge that more monsters looking like his brother, are his brothers, are fated the same death; it gives him the will to help keep the balance. Even if means being hated by everyone in the Multiverse. Razor was willing to do the needed evil to make sure others won't suffer. 

That's how he and a few others joined Nightmare's Gang. 

Razor grumbled as he stumbled before looking around, freezing in horror at what he's seeing. This AU, if you can call it an AU, looks like a vast purple room with _hundreds_ of torture equipment. Everything covered in dust and blood. 

The FellVerse skeleton shuddered. Whoever lives here must have only known isolation and pain. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to live in a place like this. Though, He can't see anyone here, not a Soul nor sound. 

No wait- there's something, _someone_ here. 

He strained his magic to hear. Yeah, he can hear something. A whooshing sound- one he's familiar with. That's the sound Papyrus' spike traps make when they activated. He hears something else. The dripping of liquid hitting metal. The cracks of something sharp piercing bone. The soft almost inaudible groan of pain. 

Oh stars. Razor's breathing stuttered in horror. Someone's here. _Someone's suffering._

Razor ran towards the sound, his eye flaring up with magic as he winded through the vast amounts of cages, stocks and other torture devices. His Soul shuddering with each one he passes. Someone is here. Someone actually lives in this torture AU and needs his help. It'll be a mercy kill. Anything is better than staying in this-

Razor skidded to a stop in shock, his hands to his mouth, his eye lights tiny in shock, trying so hard not to heave out his lunch at the sight. His mind turning blank at what he's seeing. Tears pooled in his sockets in sympathy and horror. 

There's no mistaking it. He knows this skeleton. Even if he hasn't seen him face to face, the gang showed him enough pictures and descriptions from their stories. 

Error. 

That's Error. Destroyer of AUs, God of Destruction. The Destroyer. The Glitch. The Protector of Evil. 

Razor choked on a sob at the condition he's in. 

Error's locked in what appears to be a spiked metal cage that looks too small to fit his large stature, kneeling on his hands and feet as spikes repeatedly rise and fall. The sharp ends piercing his bones leaving holes and drawing out copious amounts of blood that was dripping down the metal spikes. His voice was hoarse to the point that he could barely make a sound, the only sound reacting to the pain was a small raspy groan.

Razor reacted with a flare of violent magic and rushed towards the cage. He grips the metal bars with his clawed hands- ignoring the way the spikes dug into his bones- and using blue magic, he rips the entire part of the cage off, throwing it aside as he pulls out the injured skeleton. Razor kneels down and cradled Error's bleeding skull in his arms, patting the skeleton's cheek softly to try and gain a reaction. 

Error, oh stars he doesn't look _coherent_ much less aware of his surroundings. His multicoloured eye light small and hazy, not looking anywhere or seeing anything, as if he's stuck in his own mind. 

"Error?" Razor called, patting his cheek gently. "Error?!"

Razor looked at his body, his breathing hitched at the sight of his mangled bones. He's not wearing clothes, nothing protecting him from the chill of this _merciless, torturous_ AU. His red and black bones marred with...with everything. Burns, holes, scars, cracks, breaks, chips....everything. There's already a pool of blood under the broken skeleton, blood already staining Razor's clothes and sticking them to his bones. 

Ink...Ink did this. Ink created this AU. Ink put Error here to _suffer_. **Ink did this!**

Razor sobbed as he hugs Error's skull close to his chest, his magic reacting to his distress by projecting an aura around them. Projecting his emotions and what he wants Error to feel. 

Despair, Sorrow, Anger, Safe

He wants Error to feel Safe. 

"Shh..." he says shakily as he smiles down at Error, thinking the other could hear him. He presses his forehead against Error's skull in a comforting manner, trying to bring Error back from his pained haze. "Shh....it-it's alright n-now. I-I'm here. Y-You're safe n-now. I'm getting you out of here." Razor said shakily before his tone shifted into one of determination. 

He pulls out his phone and calls Nightmare, putting the device to his skull. It didn't take long for Nightmare to answer. 

"Razor? What-?"

"C-code 505! C-c-code 505!!!" Razor sobbed out, red tears streaming down his face as he held the hurt skeleton. The gravity of the situation coming back to him as he cried for the other. "Oh s-stars Nightmare g-get here q-quick!! _Please!!!_ "

"I'm coming." Nightmare's voice rumbled from the other end before the call ended. 

Razor pocketed his phone, ignoring the blood on it as he hugs Error close. He projected Safety, Security and Comfort as best as he could to try and bring Error's mind back. He closes his eyes and rocks gently to try and comfort himself and Error. He is reminded by Error's lack of clothing and pulls off his own jacket to wrap it around Error's frail body. The bones brittle and broken. Hopefully it provides some warmth and comfort. He's not sure how long Error's been here and he doesn't want to know. 

After a moment he heard the telltale sound of Nightmare porting just a few feet away from him followed by a loud gasp. Razor looked up and smiled bitterly at Nightmare's shocked face, ignoring the blood on his face. 

"L-look w-who I f-found." he jokes with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Error!" Nightmare exclaimed as he rushed towards the broken skeleton. The dark skeleton hesitated before putting a hand on Error's skull, his own tears cascading down his face. 

"H-how...?" Nightmare asked Razor gaining an enraged look. Razor tilted his skull towards the cage, Nightmare followed his gaze and his eye widened. Horror growing inside his Soul as he looks around the AU, realization slamming him like a bullet train.

"Ink did this." Razor growled, his magic reacting violently around him. Anger towards the Creator growing as every second passed. 

As if the skeleton has been listening, Error shifted slightly in Razor's hold. Both skeleton's snapped their skulls towards the bleeding skeleton, hope growing inside of them. 

Nightmare paused, swallowing anxiously before speaking softly. "E-Error?"

Error shifted more, blinking a few times before his eye lights became clearer. Those multicoloured eyes flickered towards Razor, a brief flash of fear in his eyes causing him to whimper and tried to move away but unable to do so because of his injuries. Razor jumped in surprise and hushed him softly. 

"Shh....Shh...it's alright. I'm-Im not Edge. I'm Razor." Said skeleton smiled sadly at the fearful look on Error's face. "Shh...I'm not with them. I'm not with Ink."

Error whimpered fearfully at the mention of his name, tears streaming down his bloodstained face as he weakly struggled. Razor hushed him and pulls him closer in a gentle hug. 

"It's okay. He's not here. He won't hurt you. He won't even _touch_ you ever again. We won't let it happen." Razor said, Error's eyes looking up at him uncertainly. "We promise."

" **W-w-W-wE?** " Error rasped out, his voice barely a whisper. 

"Yes, we." Nightmare said causing Error to look at him. Relief fills his eyes as he smiles brokenly at Nightmare. 

" **N-n-Ni-Ni-** " Nightmare puts a hand on top of Error's skull to quiet him. Error shuddered before leaning into the touch. Razor's Soul swelled at the sight. Error looked touched starved, broken and shattered. Ink will pay for doing this. Razor will make his life hell. 

"Don't speak." he said softly as he stood up, Razor following soon after, carrying Error bridal style. "We're leaving."

Nightmare opens a black tinged portal and waited for Razor to jump through. He'll need to call Data to destroy this place, send it to the Void where it belongs. 

Razor began walking towards the portal only to stop dead in his tracks when he was pulled back, the sounds of clinking chains fills his ears. He looks down and saw a purple chain wrapped around Error's wrist coming from the ground. Error sobbed in Razor's arms as the FellVerse skeleton tries to pull him away but the chains won't let him go nor budge. 

"What the hell?!" Razor exclaimed in confusion. Nightmare shot out his magic at the chain but it didn't even scratch. 

"What the hell is this?!!?" Nightmare exclaimed growling in frustration. 

" **I-Ink...h-h-He p-p-PuT m-MY C-cOde I-i-iN t-The A-AU.** " Error stuttered through tears, his words filling their Souls in dread and horror. " **I-i c-cAN't l-LeAVe.** "

"A prison." Razor whispered aloud in dread and shock combined with muted fury. "Ink couldn't kill you. So he locked you away instead."

"We'll see about that." Nightmare growled and pulls out his phone. "Ink imputed your code to keep you here. So we'll rip it out to break you free."

Razor grinned with a nod when he caught Nightmare's train of thought. Ink's not the only one who can manipulate code. 

~~~

Data grumbled under his breath as he scanned through the code through his blue portal, the edges looked like crumpled up binary numbers in light blue. His fingers danced over the translucent blue screen in front of him as he read the code of this AU with the blue screen in front of his left eye. Nightmare, Razor and Error standing behind him, the latter looking half asleep with the purple chain still wrapped around his wrist. 

Data looks like any other Sans except for a few details. The right side of his skull has a tattooed cyan and yellow flame starting from the socket that tampered off into pixels. His left eye has a translucent blue screen showing the AU's code. His blue hoodie has pixelated gradient designs in cyan and yellow at the bottom, his hands covered by black fingerless gloves. 

Ink didn't think of the possibilities when he made Data's AU. One of them is the ability to see, manipulate and **destroy** codes. He's the only one in their group who can destroy an AU to make space for new ones. A replacement for Error while the others make it easier by killing the inhabitants of the AUs. 

"Well?" Nightmare asked impatiently. 

"Well..." Data drawled as his fingers played and analyzed the code. "Ink was thorough when imputed Error's code in here. Impressively. With his code in this AU, he can't leave. This AU was specifically made to 'punish' Error for what he did. The chains keeps him in check it seems and drags him around to each...'session'." Data gulped at what he was reading. Fucking hell and the others see Ink as a good guy?!

Razor growled at the answer, clearly upset at this as he pulls Error closer, holding him protectively. "So there's no way to free him?!"

Data smirked deviously at him as he singled out Error's code. The difference is that Error's code is black, red and glitching. Easy to spot amongst the purple codes. "I said he was 'thorough and impressive'. Not a genius. He made a mistake by linking the chains to Error's code directly, the chains are the main contributors to his imprisonment."

Data's hand- which was covered in cyan pixels- reached out into the portal where Error's code was singled out, connected by strings of purple codes. "The mistake is that because of this single connection, all I have to do to break it is," he pinched a string of purple code, the pixels rushed towards it, snapping it in half causing a chain reaction where the other codes followed it's destruction, disappearing in a cloud of purple sparks. "-separate it."

The purple chain around Error's wrist dissipated in a spark of purple code. Everyone looked at Error's wrist in amazement. Razor tested it out by walking closer to Nightmare's portal, smiling when nothing stopped him. 

"Data, you're a genius." Razor said with a large smile. 

Data smiled back as he reached a hand into the portal again. "I know."

Nightmare nodded at the tech skeleton before walking towards the portal. "Let's go. Data," 

Data turned to look at Nightmare's enraged face. "Make this place burn."

Data grinned and took out a set of codes from his blue screen. "With pleasure."

Nightmare nodded, looking please as he jumped through the portal followed by Razor and Error. Data imputed his set of codes into the AU and closed the portal, jumping after Nightmare through the darkened portal. 

The AU crumbled into flames, whatever pain inside the AU destroyed. A warning to Ink. 

Cause after they get Error settled and healing, they'll be after Ink's colourful ass. Justice will be served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Tell me what you think. Hope it fits your expectations.

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch. Reading this again, hurts. I love Error and I'm hurting him. 
> 
> So...there is another chapter. If you could call it that. It's not.finished. I dreamed it but I woke up halfway through. Yes, Error gets saved. But by Uf Sans, Nightmare and my Sans from my AU; UnderData. If you're willing to read it and if you want...I'll make it and add it in. It's your call. 
> 
> But anyway, hope you liked this...shit show of a heartbreaker fic. And I hope to see you next time.


End file.
